elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Święta
Święta – jedenasty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Zamiar Eleny, żeby spędzić Święta ze wszystkimi w królestwie, prowadzi do zawodów pomiędzy różnymi społecznościami, żeby zobaczyć, kto obchodzi Święta lepiej, i jeszcze bardziej zaimponować Elenie. Streszczenie Królestwo Avaloru szykuje się do Świąt, które będą za dwa dni. Armando przyprowadza do Eleny i jej rodziny dwoje gości: Przyjaciółkę Izabeli, Cristinę, i jej ojca, Fernanda. Cristina daje Izabeli w prezencie wieniec, zaś Izabela daje Cristinie w prezencie zestaw do rysowania wraz ze stolikiem do wózka. Izabela mówi Cristinie, że zestaw do rysowania im się przyda przy robieniu pinaty, co jest rodzinną tradycją. Fernando zaprasza Elenę i jej rodzinę do ich wioski, żeby spędzili z nimi jutrzejszą Wigilię. Esteban mówi Fernando, że rodzina królewska zawsze spędza Wigilię w pałacu. Elena tłumaczy Estebanowi, iż to nie znaczy, że w tym roku nie mogą zrobić inaczej. Armando mówi Elenie, że przyszło trochę więcej gości. Tymi gośćmi są: Naomi z tatą, Mateo z mamą i rodzinną przyjaciółką, Marleną, i Carmen, Julio i Dona Paloma. Wszyscy goście zapraszają Elenę do każdego z nich na Wigilię. Elena jest podkuszona wszystkimi propozycjami. Izabela przypomina Elenie, że wybierają się do wioski Cristiny na Wigilię. Chcąc przekonać Elenę, wszyscy opowiadają jej, jak jedno z nich spędza Wigilię w swoim stylu. Marlena pyta się Eleny, które zaproszenie przyjmuje. Elena czuje się rozdarta, po czym zastanawia się, czy pójść na wszystkie uroczystości. Luisa tłumaczy Elenie, że nie wystarczy czasu, żeby ich wszystkich odwiedzić. Izabela mówi Elenie, że gdyby dostała jakiś prezent na Święta, to wybrałaby wspólną Wigilię z przyjaciółką. Armando pyta się Eleny, czy ona podjęła już decyzję. Elena mówi, że nie, i potem patrzy przez okno, jak wszyscy są zebrani na dziedzińcu tak, jakby byli na imprezie, po czym postanawia ich wszystkich zaprosić do pałacu i wspólnie spędzić Wigilię. Esteban tłumaczy Elenie, że pałac jest za mały, żeby pomieścić wszystkich mieszkańców. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że znajdzie się miejsce, gdzie wszyscy się pomieszczą. Izabela proponuje Elenie park. Elena zgadza się na to i potem mówi wszystkim, że przyjmuje wszystkie zaproszenia i że będą obchodzić razem Wigilię w pałacowym parku. Dona Paloma uśmiecha się jakby złowieszczo i uważa propozycję Eleny podzielenia się tradycjami za dobry pomysł. Dona Paloma potem zaprasza wszystkich do jej sklepu na Via Mercado, żeby kupili na Wigilię wszystko, co potrzebne do przygotowań. Izabela cieszy się, że jednak spędzi Wigilię z przyjaciółką, zaś Dona Paloma cieszy się, że zarobi na świątecznych tradycjach mieszkańców. Nadeszła Wigilia. Wszyscy przychodzą do pałacowego parku i szykują się do Wigilii: Izabela i Cristina mają gotową pinatę, Carmen i Julio gotują, Mateo i Marlena ćwiczą z muzykami, a Naomi i Daniel wiozą statek. Nagle gotowana potrawa Carmen dymi w stronę statku Naomi i jej taty, po czym oni przenoszą go gdzie indziej. Kozy Cristiny i Fernanda przerażają się przez statek i tratują kwiaty Rafy. Elena pomaga Rafie zabrać kozy. Tymczasem Dona Paloma zastanawia się, gdzie są klienci, i jej asystent, Carlos, mówi jej, że oni są w parku. Dona Paloma mówi, iż myślała, że sprzeda się więcej ozdób. Carlos tłumaczy Donie Palomie, że mają niezły utarg. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi, że może i mają niezły utarg, ale nie doskonały, po czym postanawia rozkręcić inny interes. W parku Fernando prosi Elenę, by kazała muzykom grać trochę ciszej. Jednak Elena go nie słyszy przez muzykę. W tej chwili jeden mężczyzna strzela fajerwerki. Wszyscy wściekają się, że nie ma miejsca na cokolwiek z tradycji jednego z nich, i zaczynają się kłócić. Rafa mówi Elenie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wszyscy wrócą do siebie. Izabela i Cristina błagają wszystkich, by zostali. Elena mówi wszystkim, że znajdzie się jakiś sposób. Pojawia się Dona Paloma, która proponuje urządzenie parady, a każdy będzie miał własną platformę i nikt nie będzie wchodził nikomu w drogę, a cała ich świąteczna radość rozleje się po całym mieście. Elena przyjmuje propozycję Dony Palomy. Dona Paloma mówi wszystkim, że w jej sklepie znajdą wszystko, co im potrzebne do zbudowania idealnej platformy. Fernando mówi Elenie, że nawet jeśli ma z córką wrócić do wioski i szybko zbudować platformę, nie wrócą na czas. Elena postanawia z Izabelą pomóc Cristinie i jej tacie z ich platformą. Wszyscy kupują u Dony Palomy wszystko, co potrzebne do zbudowania platformy. Carlos mówi Donie Palomie, że dziś zarobili więcej, niż przez ostatnie trzy miesiące. Dona Paloma mówi Carlosowi, że lepiej na tym nie poprzestawać i zarobić więcej, niż przez ostatni rok. W parku Dona Paloma pochwala platformę rodziny Mateo i mówi im, że ich tradycje są lepsze od innych, ale przydałoby się im więcej kwiatów, żeby przyciągnąć wzrok, a jeśli dorzucą świece, to przyćmią pozostałych, i wmawia im, że Elena ustawi ich na czele parady. Dona Paloma potem mówi Naomi i jej tacie, że oni mogliby nieco bardziej dopieścić swoją platformę i ustawić w niej fontannę, a tak oni udowodnią, że ich tradycje są najlepsze, i wmawia im, że Elena wybierze najpiękniejszą platformę do prowadzenia parady. Carmen i Julio są zaskoczeni, że Naomi i Daniel mają w swojej platformie fontannę. Dona Paloma mówi Carmen i Julio, że Turnerom zależy na tym, żeby Elena uznała ich tradycje za najlepsze. Julio mówi, że tradycje jego i jego siostry są najlepsze. Dona Paloma natomiast mówi Carmen i Julio, że na ich platformie nie ma żadnych dekoracji i jest za mało fajerwerków. Carmen i Julio postanawiają dorzucić do swojej platformy więcej dekoracji. Izabela i Cristina dorzucają swoją pinatę do platformy ich rodzin, co robi na Elenie wrażenie. Przychodzą Francisco, Luisa i Esteban. W tej chwili pojawia się Mateo z rodziną i ich platformą. Elena mówi Mateo, że platforma jego rodziny jest taka rozświetlona. Rafa proponuje Elenie, żeby platforma jej rodziny była na czele. Elena odpowiada, że jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiała, i w tej chwili pojawia się Naomi z tatą na ich platformie. Naomi proponuje Elenie, żeby jej rodzina poprowadziła paradę. Elena pyta Naomi, czy to ważne, że ktokolwiek poprowadzi paradę. W tej chwili pojawiają się Carmen i Julio na swojej platformie. Rafa krytykuje platformę Carmen i Julio, mówiąc, że platforma jej rodziny jest lepsza. Daniel nie zgadza się z Rafą. Elena mówi wszystkim, że to nie są żadne zawody. Zamierzając poprowadzić paradę, Mateo, Rafa i Marlena odjeżdżają swoją platformą, ale wpadają na platformę Carmen i Julio. Przez to choinki na platformie Carmen i Julio przewracają się na platformę rodziny Mateo i to na świecach, co wywołuje pożar. Elena prowadzi platformę Turnerów do płonącej platformy i razem z Naomi i jej ojcem gasi pożar wodą z fontanny. Jedna ze świec wypada z platformy przez wodę i ląduje przy fajerwerkach, wystrzeliwując je. Kozy Cristiny i Fernanda przerażają się przez fajerwerki i uciekają z platformą ich właścicieli, ale wpadają na platformę Carmen i Julio, przez co jeden z fajerwerków trafia w pinatę i niszczy ją. Wszyscy z żalem uważają wspólne obchodzenie Wigilii za ogromny błąd i postanawiają wrócić do domu. Nawet Fernando postanawia wrócić z Cristiną do domu, ku niezadowoleniu jego córki i Izabeli. Izabela ucieka do domu z płaczem, że nie spędzi Wigilii z przyjaciółką. Luisa mówi Elenie, że czasami ona nie uszczęśliwi wszystkich wokół, niezależnie od tego, jak się stara. Elena natomiast mówi, że wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nikt ze sobą nie konkurował. Francisco mówi wnuczce, że ona wszystkich nie zmieni. Czując, że coś jest nie w porządku, Elena pyta się Naomi, dlaczego wszyscy myśleli, że to ona ma wybrać prowadzącego parady. Naomi odpowiada, że Dona Paloma tak mówiła. Elena wścieka się tym, że Dona Paloma zniszczyła Święta jej siostrze i wszystkim pozostałym. Wieczorem Dona Paloma liczy zarobione pieniądze, gdy nagle Elena staje z nią twarzą w twarz. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że z jej winy nie będzie parady, bo ona kazała wszystkim konkurować ze sobą, przez co zniszczyli platformy. Dona Paloma mówi, że wszyscy mogą u niej kupić nowe dekoracje. Elena tłumaczy Donie Palomie, że w Świętach nie chodzi o to, kto ma lepsze dekoracje czy tradycje. Dona Paloma mówi Elenie, że chodzi o to, kto ma czego najwięcej. Elena ma pretensje do Dony Palomy, że nawet podczas Świąt ona myśli tylko o pieniądzach, i tłumaczy jej, że Izabela marzyła tylko o tym, żeby spędzić Święta z przyjaciółką, ale już nie może przez tę jej intrygę. Dona Paloma proponuje Elenie, by kupiła u niej świąteczny prezent dla siostry, po czym odchodzi. Gabe pociesza rozżaloną Elenę. Elena mówi Gabemu, że wszyscy przez cały dzień tylko się skupiali na swoich tradycjach, dekoracjach i prezentach, i zapomnieli w rezultacie o tym, co Izabela i Cristina wiedziały od początku: W ogóle nie jest ważne to, co się robi w Święta, tylko to, z kim się je spędza. Elena potem wpada na pomysł, i postanawia skorzystać z oferty Dony Palomy i urządzić Świąteczny Orszak. Gabe pyta się Eleny, jak kolędowanie ma pomóc. Elena tłumaczy Gabemu, że to coś więcej, niż kolędowanie, bo wszyscy do nich dołączą i pójdą tam, gdziekolwiek ona pójdzie. Elena zaczyna śpiewać, co oczywiście przykuwa uwagę wszystkich mieszkańców, którzy od razu przyłączają się do niej i Gabego. Dona Paloma pyta się Carlosa, dokąd wszyscy idą. Carlos odpowiada, że to Świąteczny Orszak. Dona Paloma każe Carlosowi sprzedać wszystkim świece, ale on zostawia ją i dołącza do Orszaku. Orszak szybko przykuwa uwagę Carmen i Julio, Cristiny i jej taty, i Mateo, jego mamy i Marleny, i oni wszyscy się przyłączają. Podczas pogodzenia się ze sobą, Rafa mówi Carmen, że od lat nie uczestniczyła w Orszaku, i razem postanawiają, że Świąteczny Orszak będzie ich nową i ich wspólną tradycją. Zaraz po tym, jak Turnerowie się przyłączyli, Elena przekonuje Donę Palomę do dołączenia do Orszaku. Dzięki temu Dona Paloma zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Na dziedzińcu Francisco pociesza Izabelę, mówiąc, że może i ona nie ma obok siebie przyjaciółki, ale ma rodzinę, gdy nagle zauważają zbliżający się do pałacu Świąteczny Orszak. Izabela zauważa w tłumie Cristinę i obie dziewczynki są szczęśliwe, że jednak spędzą razem Wigilię, i wkrótce potem wszyscy świętują. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Okazuje się, że Izabela zaprzyjaźniła się z niepełnosprawną dziewczynką o imieniu Cristina. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Cristina * Fernando * Dona Paloma * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Daniel Turner * Rafa de Alva * Marlena * Carmen Guzman * Julio Guzman Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Gabe Nunez * Armando Gutierrez * Carlos * Kozy Cristiny i Fernanda * Juror * Higgins (tło) * Marynarze * Królewscy służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Muzycy * Cywile Piosenki * Bo to świąteczny czas – Marlena, Naomi, Julio i Cristina * Przyjaźni to noc – Elena, Gabe i wszyscy mieszkańcy Avaloru Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To pierwszy świąteczny odcinek serialu. * To pierwszy odcinek, który został wyemitowany po oficjalnej premierze filmu ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. * To ostatni odcinek, który miał premierę w 2016 roku. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Cristina i Marlena. * W oryginale głosem Marleny mówi gwatemalska piosenkarka Gaby Moreno, która również śpiewa w oryginale piosenkę czołówkową. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Celebrations to Remember (pol. dosł. Świętowania do wspominania), który wszedł do sprzedaży 12 września 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 13 września 2016 roku. * Morał: Nie oczekuj za dużo w Święta. Obchodzi się je tylko dla rodziny. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1